1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to Stirling cycle based generators and, more particularly, to associated heater head assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sterling cycle based generators use heater head assemblies along with other components to help convert heat into mechanical motion and to use mechanical motion to pump undesired heat. Unfortunately, conventional heater head assemblies typically contain many parts that have demanding assembly requirements. These conventional heater head assemblies also present unwelcome challenges involving integration with available sources of heat.